Masquerade
by little-borgia
Summary: It's the mystery and excitement that makes the masquerade ball Victoria's favorite. Conrad ups his game, giving her more mystery and excitement than she can handle.
1. Chapter 1

Over the years, Conrad had concocted many schemes in order to get closer to Victoria. Some of them were terrible but most of them were just pathetic attempts to get something, anything from his wife. He considered any scheme worthy if it resulted in a kind word, a kiss or an embrace with her. Lately he was so desperate to be near her that if she so much as high fived him he was sure to explode.

Of course, Victoria wasn't one to high five. And she had barely spoken to Conrad, let alone glanced his way in weeks. She was busy planning their annual masquerade watched her floating around the Manor, directing people to exactly what she wanted. She was so confident that he couldn't help but feel proud that she had picked him to marry. He listened to that deep, silky voice demanding perfection. He knew this party was her favorite. The mystery and excitement of not knowing who you were with. And that's when he got an idea. If it was excitement and mystery she wanted, he was going to give it to her.

He was slightly ashamed of how much work he put into this. It wasn't as simple as Charlotte forcing Victoria to watch scary movies so she'd want company at night. This was different. He scoured talent agents until he found a man who resembled himself. Henry had similar blue eyes, a similar jawline and hair almost as dark as Victoria's. That was the secret, looking similar but not too similar. Just enough to keep her guessing.

Next, he pulled out all the stops to create wigs that looked exactly like both of their heads. He needed them to be able to switch back and forth easily. This way, Conrad could speak to Victoria before putting the wig on so she wouldn't suspect anything.

It was the perfect plan. He knew all the things his wife liked. If she didn't realize it was him, maybe she'd actually let him close to her.

The masquerade was starting to be his favorite function, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Victoria wished she could relinquish control and just sit back and enjoy things. Tonight was her favorite party of the year and she hadn't had a moment to relax. She had spent the day micromanaging everyone, making sure Conrad's outfit matched hers perfectly. Just because they were falling apart on the inside didn't mean they couldn't look the part of the outside either.

When it was finally time for the party to start she put on the silver mask. She loved the idea that people couldn't tell who she was. Mostly because she could sneak up as people talked about what an ice queen she was and then she could plan her revenge. She knocked on Conrad's bedroom door, and he opened it, already wearing his black mask.

"I thought you'd have a black mask." He said.

"Black mask for silver hair. Silver mask for black hair. It looks better this way," she said quickly.

He wanted to make a mockery of it, but she was right. They looked incredible apart and even better next to each other. He placed his hand on the small of her back as they made their way down the stairs. He was grateful for a beautiful wife like Victoria. He knew the cameras would capture more than enough images, and she managed to look exquisite in every one of them. He looked good simply standing next to her.

After making their first round of introductions as a couple, she kissed his cheek, which he knew was for show.

"This year let's focus on landing some new clients instead of the bar or some random women, hmm?" She whispered in his ear. He never understood how she was in control, even when it came to his business. He didn't understand why it didn't bother him, either.

It wasn't hard to spot Henry but Conrad knew he needed to wait. It was best to let Victoria relax a little, have a few drinks. He needed her to be a little unwound for this plan to work.

He made small talk with a few people but kept his eyes to the bar. He saw her grab a glass of wine. He was growing impatient, but knew better than to rush things.

'Halfway there,' he thought as she finished off her second glass of wine.


	3. Chapter 3

It took 3 glasses of wine, but Victoria felt good, she felt relaxed for the first time all evening. Everything had happened without a hitch. She had already been through the obligatory dance with Conrad, the photo ops and the first round of greetings. Now that she had gotten all the work out of the way, she could actually relax a little and enjoy her party.

She felt slightly buzzed as she sipped her fourth glass of wine. That's when she noticed him. He looked familiar and new at the same time, which only intrigued her. He stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching her intently.

Conrad had been very specific with his instructions. So when he saw Henry staring at Victoria, he felt a surge of jealousy. He couldn't necessarily blame Henry. Everyone knew Victoria was the most beautiful woman in the room - everyone except for Victoria. But he wasn't paying Henry to pay attention to Victoria. He was paying Henry to distract Victoria so he could get close to her.

He waited until Henry went to the bathroom to approach him, knowing Victoria wouldn't be able to overhear.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"What?" Henry asked.

"I'm not paying you to stand around ogling my wife!"

"I'm just making sure notices. When we switch it won't seem out of the blue. Relax, man. I know the plan."

Conrad couldn't be certain if Henry was lying or not.

"We switch now." He said, not wanting to leave anything to chance. The two men switched their wigs and headed on their way.

Conrad tried to follow Henry's lead. He resisted the urge to approach Victoria immediately. He saw that she was aware that he was watching her, but he knew that she'd wait before approaching him. He'd just have to keep her interested long enough to draw her out.

Henry wanted to approach Victoria. When Conrad talked about her, he had mentioned that his wife was beautiful but Henry had assumed Conrad felt the way all husbands felt about their wives. That was Henry's mistake. He was mesmerized by this woman who was off limits and her mask covered her face. He had been paid a lot of money, but every glance towards Victoria made him want to return the money and take the woman instead. Before he could figure out what to do, a middle aged redhead approached him.

"Care to dance?" She asked. He obliged silently, leading her to the dance floor.

Victoria couldn't help but notice Conrad, dancing with a redhead. She felt the familiar sting of jealousy. She had already danced with Conrad, just like always and yet it bothered her to see another woman in his arms. Feeling jealous, she finished off her wine and approached the stranger she had noticed watching her.

"I sent out the invitations and yet I don't know who you are," she said coyly. She wasn't angry that she didn't know him, she was intrigued. Not many people had the audacity to crash a Grayson party.

Knowing he couldn't risk her hearing his voice, Conrad grabbed her arm and lead her to the dance floor.

"What is your name?" She asked him. Instead of answering, he put a finger to her lips. He expected her to slap him, but she let him move his hands as they began moving to the music.

She couldn't help but glance at Conrad, who seemed content with the woman. She couldn't help but wonder what it was about other women that attracted Conrad. Deep down, she knew it was their warmth. They didn't have the baggage she did. They could love him openly without the type of fear that she faced every time he was around. She couldn't help but wonder how they would have turned out if he had worked harder to get her instead of spending his energy looking for someone warmer.

"Are you married?" She asked the stranger. Conrad shook his head no. He noticed the way she stared at Henry and he was sure she had figured it all out.

"Don't bother with it. Happily ever after is an illusion. Before you know it you're spending your golden years watching them swirling and twirling with another woman in their arms," she said with a sigh.

Conrad couldn't believe it. She not only believed his scheme, but Henry had succeeded in making Victoria jealous. He pressed her closer amazed at how easily she let her head rest on his chest. He was aware that she was still watching who she assumed was Conrad. Conrad couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to make him jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

After he assisted Victoria in two more drinks, she was really loosening up. By not talking, he had subconsciously given her free rein to the conversations. Although she was initially suspicious of his silence, the more she drank the more accepting she became. He couldn't help but wonder if she was talking to fill the silence or if he was starting to grow on her. Whatever the reason, he took advantage and tried to remember everything she said verbatim.

He learned that her favorite color was emerald green. He learned that she visited the art museum weekly. She went jogging almost every morning, which he couldn't believe that he hadn't realized. No wonder she was in such amazing shape. It also stung a little to realize that his wife had an entire routine that he knew nothing about.

She had an entire life, an entire routine that didn't involve him. He had never felt more scared of losing her. As much as he provided for her, he knew that the more things she did alone, the more solid her single routine became that the easier it would be for her to walk away. He made a silent vow to pay more attention to her. He couldn't wait to start showing up at the museum or joining her for her morning runs.

Victoria was well aware that Conrad had spent the entire evening with the red headed woman. Fueled by alcohol, she was finally ready to give him a piece of her mind. The real Conrad was able to text Henry in time, telling him to head to the bathroom so they could switch. Victoria made her way to Henry as he was heading to the bathroom.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Victoria hissed when she approached him. Unable to speak to her, Henry simply ran his hand to her chin, giving her a smile. She furrowed her brow suspiciously. Noticing the way Conrad stared at them, he tapped the tip of her nose with his finger before jetting off. He knew it would only make her angrier, but he couldn't resist. He was hired to pretend to be Conrad, not to work out the problems in their relationship. Besides, if things didn't work out maybe he'd have a chance with her.

Victoria was waiting by the bathroom when the real Conrad emerged. He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to a secluded corner.

"You've got a lot of nerve-"

"My dear, she is just an investor. Believe me, I wish I had been able to spend the evening with you instead."

Victoria was glad that he was so quick to dismiss the woman, but she hated the idea that she was so transparent. She didn't want Conrad to notice when she was jealous. She didn't want Conrad to notice her noticing him at all. And yet she couldn't stop herself when he lead her to the dance floor.

"Who was the man I saw you dancing with earlier?" Conrad asked.

"Jason Prosser," she lied, knowing it would make Conrad jealous. Conrad tried his hardest not to smile. She was trying to make him jealous. He should have been mad, but he found it amusing. He wondered how many times she had purposely dangled the idea of other men in front of him. Had he ignored her attempts to grab his attention? Although his plan was to get close to her all it had really done was shown him how far from her he'd fallen.

"And what did Jason Prosser want? Besides you?" He asked playfully.

"I never said anything about him wanting me."

"You didn't have to. He does. It's easy to see why. You're beautiful, Vic. Every man here wants to be with you."

"Oh, hush," she said, although she liked hearing it. He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I mean it, Vic. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You always have been and you always will be."

Victoria didn't know how to respond. Conrad had complimented her many times but something felt different. She felt different.


	5. Chapter 5

Conrad and Henry switched again so that by the time she wandered away from Conrad she would actually be wandering towards him. Conrad couldn't help but be pleased. His plan was working. Victoria seemed genuinely intrigued by this mystery stranger. Amazingly, the alcohol had lowered her inhibitions enough to avoid suspicions. He hadn't counted on her not realizing and couldn't help but wonder if she actually knew but was enjoying herself. He hoped that was the case, otherwise telling her would only deepen the rift between them.

"I lied. I told my husband you were a business associate just to make him jealous. How pathetic is that?" She asked, sipping her champagne. He shrugged, but moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and looking towards Henry's direction. If she wanted to make "Conrad" jealous, he was willing to help her out with that. Besides, he saw the way Henry looked at Victoria. It wouldn't hurt to show Henry who the real Conrad was.

Victoria felt goosebumps against her skin when the mystery man touched her. She had only ever had that reaction with Conrad. No matter how angry she was with him, his touch was always like fire against his skin. She had never met anyone who made her run so hot and cold at the same time. The thought of Conrad made her feel guilty. She shouldn't be this close to some mystery man.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up," she whispered and headed towards the bathroom. Conrad grabbed her empty wine glass and she smiled a small thank you.

Conrad turned to refill her drink, unaware that Henry had seen the entire thing from across the room. He waited until Victoria made her way closer to him and he quickly pushed her into Conrad's study, locking the door behind him.

"Conrad! Get off me!" She yelled, already balling her fists up and swinging blindly.

"Victoria! Stop! I'm trying to help you!" Henry yelled, putting his hands up to defend himself. She immediately stopped. That was not her husbands voice. That was not her husband. Henry removed his mask, feeling guilty at the combination of hurt and confusion that read across Victoria's face.

"But... You aren't... I don't..."

"My name is Henry. You're husband hired me-"

"Hired you?"

"He hired me because we look alike."

"I don't..." The wheels were turning in her head but she refused to believe in her heart what her mind knew was true.

"We've been switching back and forth. That quiet man is actually your husband. He just wanted..."

"... To spy on me?" She demanded.

"...to get to know you."

"Why didn't he just ask me?" Her voice betrayed how hurt she really was. Was she such an ice queen that her own husband believed he could only get close to her if she didn't know him?

"I don't know. I just ... I wanted to be honest with you, Victoria. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's a little late for that," she said with a small laugh. "If you'll excuse me..."

"No, wait..." He said, blocking the door to stop her. "What if we play along?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"He came up with this elaborate plan to get you closer to him. But he isn't him. I'm "Conrad," he said, making air quotes around Conrad's name. "We could make him jealous, force him to admit what he did."

Victoria gave him a wicked grin. Maybe Henry had a point...


	6. Chapter 6

Conrad was forced into watching the man pretending to be him dance with Victoria. Her eyes twinkled and she she flashed her dimples on more than one occasion. The two seemed to inch closer and closer to one another, unaware of anyone else in the room.

He couldn't help but realize the irony. All these years, he had kept Victoria close, knowing how others responded to her. In Victoria's skewed vision of herself, she believed any male attention was simply businessmen looking to compete with Conrad. She took their advances as them trying to one-up her husband by staking a claim in something that was rightfully his. Conrad knew the real reason. Everyone except Victoria knew the real reason. Victoria was gorgeous, but she was an anomaly. She was beautiful without realizing it. She was both fragile and tough. She ran hot and cold at the same time. Every part of her contradicted a different part of her. And he had taken advantage of that. All these years, he pretended not to realize the way she saw herself. He was happy to let her think it was a power play by competitors rather than genuine male interest. All to keep her close, to revel in the jealousy of other men. And now, he watched her light up for the man pretending to be her husband. The man that he had hired to get close to her.

His jealousy was getting the best of him, especially when he noticed Henry's hand dip lower and lower. What started in the middle of her back was now on the verge of resting on her behind. He sensed the way Victoria seemed to tense up and look at the ground. He wondered if she instinctively did that anytime Conrad got near or if deep down some part of her understood that the man she was dancing with was not her husband.

Victoria felt nauseous. She had wanted to make Conrad jealous and yet she felt so guilty. Henry's hands on her felt foreign. Her body screamed out that this was not right. This was not what she wanted.

Henry was well aware of Conrad's eyes on him. He had spent more time subtly catching Conrad's intense stare than he did watching Victoria. He didn't even notice her silence. Instead, he grabbed her hand and lead her off the dance floor and into the hall. From across the room, Conrad swallowed the last swig of his scotch before following their direction.

"This will make your husband go insane," Henry whispered in Victoria's ear. He was in the middle of the corridor and had her pinned against the wall. Although she was uncomfortable, she tried to hide it. She didn't want business associates to assume Henry was Conrad and misinterpret his actions. That kind of bad publicity could hurt Conrad's career. No matter how bad things got between them she would always look out for her family and whether she liked it or not, Conrad was family.

"He's not even here," she placed her hand against his chest, pushing lightly. Conrad had always understood that a hand on his chest was her way of asking him to give her space. Henry either didn't realize or didn't care that she was trying to get space. He let his hand run along her side. She didn't respond to his touch, waiting for it to be over. But when he moved his lips against her neck, she tried to push him off her.

"Enough," she snapped, pushing harder.

"Get your hands off my wife." Conrad growled from behind them. He had taken his mask off, ready to reveal the truth to Victoria.

"Take it out of my pay," Henry muttered without looking up.

In one foul swoop Conrad lunged at him, punching him in the jaw. Henry fell to the floor and Conrad used that time to get his wife.

"Victoria, come on. I'll explain-"

His words were interrupted by a punch towards his face. He stared at Victoria, dumbfounded as he rubbed his jaw.

"Leave me alone, Conrad." She snapped. Her voice was shaky and while Conrad expected her to be angry, he had never once considered how hurt she'd be by his scheme. She stormed off before he had a chance to explain anything to her. He watched her walk further down the corridor, praying that he hadn't just lost his wife for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria rubbed her temple with her finger. She felt like she was jumping out of the frying pan but into the fire. She had racked her brain trying to think of a proper way to punish Conrad. She knew that the best revenge would have been to carry on a torrid affair with Henry. It would have killed Conrad to know that he had paid a man to enter Victoria's life and as a result, had entered her bed.

But she couldn't bring herself to return Henry's many calls. She had immediately recognized the darkness behind his touches. In her past, she had encountered many men who took what they wanted from her. Men like Jimmy and her Stepfather, who assumed she was theirs for the taking. As angry as she was at Conrad, she couldn't handle another man like that in her life.

Instead, she had to muster up all the strength to hit Conrad where it hurt, even if the idea made her stomach turn.

She put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup as she headed down the stairs.

"Victoria, you look..." Conrad started, but Victoria quickly moved past him, opening the door before anyone even knocked.

"Victoria, look at you," Jason Prosser purred, opening his arms towards her as he stepped into the house. She smiled and blushed, giving Conrad a vindictive glance.

"Let me just grab my jacket, Jason," she said quietly. She wasn't stupid. She heard Conrad's footsteps behind her. As she reached her coat, he grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to do this. Not with him. Please, Vic."

"You didn't have to hire a body double to get close to me and yet here we are." She snapped, grabbing her jacket. "Don't wait up," she added before heading out the door.

After years of his relentless pursuit, Victoria was surprised to discover how little Jason seemed to know or care about her.

"So how is Conrad enjoying those investment returns?" Jason asked, glancing at the menu.

"If I were concerned at all with my husband I wouldn't be here," she said dryly.

When the waiter came, Jason ordered for both of them. She wrinkled her nose as he ordered her the halibut. She did not like a man ordering for her.

"I don't care for seafood," she grumbled after the waiter left.

"You'll like the fish. It's good. So tell me, what do you do, besides those little gatherings of yours?" He emphasized the word little as if she were hosting tea parties for her doll babies.

"Those little gatherings are for several hundred people. They often raise millions for various charities." She snapped.

"And you do good work. I didn't mean to belittle that. But you have a lot of help with those functions."

She sighed. She hated to admit it, but she missed Conrad. He always gave her credit, not only for their galas and parties but also for the business agreements that stemmed from her networking skills.

"I also look after my family and manage the household..." She was interrupted by Jason's laughter.

"You have help with all of that, Victoria. You're a trophy wife. You have servants and party planners to assist with everything. It's okay. You're beautiful. That's all you have to do is look pretty." He said simply, as if explaining something difficult to her. She felt her temples throbbing. Conrad never talked down to her. He never referred to her as a trophy wife or spoke as if her only quality was her looks.

When her meal arrived, she pushed it from one side to the other, refusing to eat the fish. Jason practically inhaled his.

"Watching your weight?" Jason asked.

Victoria didn't answer. She was accustomed to Conrad prompting her to eat more. He was always concerned that she was too tiny. The way Jason asked if she was dieting made her feel as though she should be on a diet. She had never felt so self conscious.

"Would you excuse me?" She asked as she rose from the table. She went into the bathroom, grabbing the edge of the vanity for balance and taking a few deep breaths. She was furious with Conrad and yet the entire evening she had wanted him to whisk her away.

After a moment or two she fixed her hair and left the bathroom, surprised to find Jason waiting outside the ladies room.

"I paid the bill and booked us a room upstairs."

She heard him, but her attention was focused on the doorway. Conrad stood in the doorway, his expression pleading with her not to follow through.

"Victoria, are you coming?" Jason asked, tugging at her arm.

Her gaze moved from man to man, unsure of which one to choose.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Victoria " he whispered as she made her way to him. He loved that she chose him over Jason and yet his heart ached at her defeated expression. When she got close enough he grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her tiny waist and using the other to gently grip the back of her head, pinning her against him. "I love you, Vic. I worship you," he whispered, stroking her hair.

She was normally against any type of public affection and yet she found his embrace comforting. He held her like she were a small child. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. In one quick motion he grabbed her, carrying her into the car.

The minute she got home she poured herself a scotch. "I don't want to talk about it," she said coldly as she tilted her head back, consuming the full glass in one long sip. He had rarely seen her like this, so he knew whatever happened was not good. He poured himself a drink, but she grabbed it from his hand, devouring the entire thing before hopping on his desk and crossing her legs slowly.

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously, expecting her to snap.

"You know, I've heard the stories. I've heard what people say about me. But I never thought of myself as just a trophy wife-"

Conrad jumped up, moving to her. "My dear, you are not a trophy wife. Yes, you are beautiful, but you are smart, resourceful, generous. You are so much more than a trophy wife," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She shook her head, but he could tell the words weren't registering.

After another round, she revealed that he had ordered fish for her, even after she told him she didn't like it. Realizing that the alcohol was going to her head he asked the cook to make some pasta for her.

She hesitated before eating it, as if accepting it would leave her indebted to him. After a moment she was unable to resist.

"If you finish that, they can make you more. You need to eat, Vic. You've been losing weight," he said quietly.

"Not according to Jason," she said dryly.

"He's an idiot." Conrad couldn't believe his dumb luck. He knew Victoria didn't see how beautiful she was. She didn't see herself in terms of anything positive. But he knew that she could have any man she wanted. One chance like tonight and any man would have whisked her off her feet. And yet Jason Prosser had brought her closer to him. All these years Conrad had gone out of his way to keep Victoria away from Jason and he could have eased his mind by doing the opposite.

After her fourth glass, Victoria laughed hysterically. She laughed so hard that tears were falling from her eyes.

"What is so funny?" He asked, glancing around to see if he missed something.

"This. Us. Our marriage is a sham and all night, I wanted you..."

He took advantage of her drunk state and pulled her into his lap, enjoying the sound of her gasp. "Our marriage is not a sham. Not to me. I love you. I want you." He said sternly.

She surprised him, taking control of the situation and kissing him. She grabbed his hair, pulling him against her even further. Her hands moved down, wrestling with his belt buckle.

He ran his hands along her sides, regretting his actions before it had even happened. "Slow down, my dear. You're not thinking clearly," he whispered.

"I don't want to think at all anymore," she fired back, pressing harder against him.

"Victoria," he groaned, but was unable to resist her. He swiped his hand against the desk, clearing it off in one motion before grabbing her and laying her on the desk.

He didn't bother with foreplay, instead he grabbed her hips, thrusting into her. She made a noise that was a mix between a moan and a gasp that he immediately fell in love with. Her body instinctively arched, her hips matching his rhythm no matter how many times he increased his pace.

It didn't take long until she was tightening around him, moaning his name quietly. He followed quickly after, emptying himself into her with a muffled grunt.

Afterwards, he grabbed her, pulling her against him. He picked her up calmly, letting her limp body rest against his. She nuzzled against him, exhausted and intoxicated. Taking that as a positive sign, he carried her up the stairs and into bed.


End file.
